


Living Hell

by AdorableKittenLover1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableKittenLover1/pseuds/AdorableKittenLover1





	1. Chapter 1

**"You're so rough! I'll break!"**

 

**"Make me feel good! Put your dick in my aroused pussy!"**

 

**"I want to cum! Please let me cum!"**

 

Everyone was so filthy. Women would offer sex for whatever they wanted. It doesn't matter if the male is to give up his house, if the female offers sex than the male never refuses.

11-year-old Claude Faustus sat on the plush couch in the living room of his house. He had pillow over his head as he laid on his stomach with his head towards the T.V. He forced himself to watch what was on television which were just old porn movies that his mother would when he was asleep.

Claude: She goes to have sex with random but never gets a husband. What is wrong with her?

He sat up and looked down at the dirty carpet floor. Everything in this town was messed up. The most expensive houses were places where women were beaten or men were killed and they use them as dolls, at least 5 people die on these streets everyday, women are stuck raising kids they didn't want, and everybody in the city only has 2 things on their mind.

Money.

Sex.

He heard a door open and two people came out. Some random guy and his mother.

Ms. Faustus: Oh Claude. I apologize for being so loud. This man drove me crazy.

The little boy just stared at the two as they started to touch and kiss again. He wondered why he was forced to be born in this town. He couldn't. A child like him had nowhere to go. Going at night was the most dangerous so he had no choice but to stay in this dump that he called home.

~A Few Years Later~

~Claude's P.O.V.~

My school is pretty fucked up as well. The amount of people who commit suicide due to bullying is unbelievable. The bullies are so brutal and they've even killed a few. Nobody has done anything. The people at school say that if you don't like how it is at this school, move away and don't come back.

If only I could.

I was walking through the hallway and found Sebastian a.k.a. a guy who follows me around me around school to comfort me. I try to avoid him since he also goes and flirts with every girl he sees.

Sebastian: Claude! You always seem so upset about everything. Try and smile for a little bit.

_**'Why would I smile in a place like this?'** _

"It's because I don't go around sleeping with everyone I see."

Sebastian: Oh come on! That was only once! Also, you don't know how it feels to have something like that inserted inside you. Thrusting hard and deep.

"You disgust me."

He laughs and I just glare. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of him. He's always able to keep that smile on his face even though the place we live is fucked up. I guess that's really the only reason I actually hang around him. Or maybe I would've just killed him.

It's not like anyone would care.

Sebastian: Anyway, I don' feel like talking about that. My mom said that after one last sex session, we would have enough money to move. There was this place that she said was-

I grab him by the shoulders get a little close.

"You'll be moving!?"

Sebastian: Yeah. I know you'll miss me but-

"Not that! You'll be able to get out of this dump. Do you think you can take me with you?"

Sebastian: That's more money than my mother intends to get. Maybe I ca try and get some money. Or maybe I can make a deal with you.

"A deal?"

I almost forgot. He's one of the smarted people in this school...Surprising right? I saw his smirk. Since I've known him for while, I know what that smirk means. He has a plan and it's definitely going to work.

He drags me to the back of the school and turns to me.

Sebastian: Does your mother have a significant other?

Ha! He rhymed.

...

Shut up, Claude.

"Not at the moment."

Sebastian: Perfect.

"What are you thinking?"

Sebastian: Well-

His phone started to ring so dug his hand into his pockets before pulling out his flip phone. He answered.

Sebastian: Hello? What is it? I'm talking to someone.

His eyes widened and an expression of shock was left on his face. He dropped his phone and ran right past me. Where is he even going?

~Time Skip~

I'm watching one of the porn movies that my mom used to watch when I was asleep. I've decided to watch it while she sleeps so this is revenge. I broke most of her DVDs only so that I can get her back for not trying to take care of not only me but herself. This isn't good for her and I've tried to persuade to stop this but she keeps denying me, saying that I shouldn't worry because She'll get enough money to get us out of here.

I want to believe that but I can't.

I'm still wondering what happened with Sebastian. Why did he look so shocked? What happened?

My phone started ringing and I found that it was Sebastian so I answered.

"What?"

He spoke and I couldn't move or speak. It couldn't be. This couldn't be happening.

I dashed out of the house without thinking. I'm not letting this happen. It can't be real.


	2. William & Grell

**The Color of Blood**

 

 A man with long red hair, yellow-green eyes, and red spectacles that had tiny skulls as decorations had his eyes on a certain man. This man had neat brunette hair, rectangular specs, and yellow-green eyes just like his own. He would walk by the house every night with a random woman and the red-head, Grell Sutcliff, had lots of fun torturing them and giving them a slow and painful death.

Tonight was no exception. It was a woman with fair skin, long and curly dark brown hair, dark turquoise and somewhat large eyes, a height of 5'5, and a wide smile. She looked pretty cute so Grell could see what William, the brunette man, saw in her but he couldn't tolerate her stealing William from him.

Grell: I see. Her name Arisa Ishimaru and she was a childhood friend of William.

 A sadistic smile spread over Grell's face as he looked at the art he made. Her head was a spiders thread from fall off her body, needles were shoved in her eyes, her arms were broken, needles were shoved under her toenails, and she was scalped.

Grell: She looks so beautiful in death. If only I could do this all the time. It's so much fun to hear them scream.

The sun started to rise and the red-head sighed, knowing that his fun was now over. This was such an awful town to live in. Everybody had a fucked up way to live but Grell had gotten used to the nasty ways of the town and their people.

Children ran away from other children who carried knives or guns and adults never paid attention to those children, letting them roam free and do whatever they want while felt maximum pleasure with a mans dick shoved up a woman's vagina.

Not only was William his true love, but he was also Grell's ticket out of misery.

~Next Day~

~Grell's P.O.V.~

I put on my beautiful red lipstick along with some blush and eye shadow. As hard as it was to believe, our school had a dress code so we weren't allowed to wear high heels, crop-tops, short-shorts, fish-net stockings, short or tight dresses, etc.

I didn't care about those rules. I'd do whatever I need to in order to make Will mine. I decide to wear a dress that was made from vivid yellow and white fabrics. It has a medium-length narrow skirt that flares at the bottom with a V-line waist and long flared sleeves. It is accented with a fabric rose.

I want William to see me. He'll blush from my beauty and hold me. He'll kiss and touch me passionately. We'll run away from this cruel place and go somewhere new. He'll protect me from everybody. I want William and I can't wait to have him.

~Time Skip~

I was in class, barely paying attention as I looked out the window to see clouds crowding and blocking the suns view of the awful town that some fucked-up old man created. My teacher slammed a test on my desk to get my attention and gave me a smile that said "Don't space out in my class or else I'll kill you just like killed the others."

This teacher got on my nerves. He always bullied me because of the fact I was a man who dressed like a woman. If only I could kill him too.

We all got started on our test and I finished quickly. I looked up and found that my teacher had fallen asleep at his desk. Everybody was still taking their test and I just observed them, judging them with every action they make.

They were all the same. Nameless, faceless, useless human beings who I couldn't stand. I saw everybody as dead. That was it. Nobody mattered to me in my world. William is the only one who makes me see life. I want him to be with me and I won't give up until all he has is me and me alone.

Even if it means taking everybody close to him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts due to a crackle of thunder. It was going to storm today. I hope that William will still come to see me.

**_'Please let that happen. I need to see him again.'_ **

~Time Skip~

I was running home, hoping that I wouldn't be hit by lightning. If a person dies, they better hope that someone will discover their corpse and consider burying them. I won't without the person I love.

I'll make sure of that.

I finally made it home and ran inside my house. Luckily, no rain had gotten on me, since I protected myself with my backpack, so my make-up was perfectly untouched.

Grell: I look so wonderful.

The sun was setting and the lightning outside would give my room a pretty glow. I loved it. I looked out the window and saw the one man I've always loved.

It was William T. Spears.

 He was all alone in the rain while just taking a walk. That look in his eyes was all I need to finally be able to talk to him. I opened my window and waved at him.

Grell: Hey William!!! How are you!?

He looked up at me with shock, not expecting someone to be yelling at him right now. He didn't say anything so I continued the conversation.

Grell: How about I invite you in for some tea?


	3. Ciel & Alois

**We're Not Friends**

 

Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive were forced to know each other. Alois saw it as the best time of his life but Ciel saw it as a burden. Ciel had never really wanted friends. He had a goal ever since he was 5 and he saw friends as things that distract him from his goal. His parents tried to get him to talk to other boys his age, but he refused and used the excuse "They're all pawns in my game. I don't need to get to know them." His parents never really understood why he acted this way at such a young age and left him alone to do whatever he wanted.

One day, when the three of them were taking a walk through the fucked-up neighborhood, they came across a blond little boy who was crying while crawled up into a ball. All they could understand was the word Luka that he kept repeating over and over.

Ciel: Isn't Luka the boy that was stabbed to death last night? Who are you?

???: H-His...B-B-Brother.

He sniffled and started to talk normally.

Alois: I'm...Alois Trancy. Who are you?

Vincent: I'm Vincent Phantomhive. This is my wife, Rachel. This is my son, Ciel.

The little boys just stared at each other. Alois smiled at him while Ciel just glared, not wanting anything to do with him but he knew that his parents would use this as a chance to help Ciel make a friend that he didn't need.

~Time Skip~

~Ciel's P.O.V.~

Ugh. I wish I could be somewhere other than here. How many times do I have to tell them? I don't need friends so they should just stop trying.

Alois was playing some of my educational video games while I worked on my plans. I admired my picture since it was a perfect drawing of what I planned to invent. Something that would make sure that this town would become normal instead of somewhere dangerous for every human alive.

I could feel Alois' icy blue orbs staring at the back of my head. It was quite annoying but since he was sensitive I couldn't say anything. I just sighed and went back to working. It almost scared me poopless when I heard Alois walking up to me.

Alois: You seem to always be working. Why don't you take a break and play with me? Do you have any toys?

"I have a few toys and outfits that my cousin gave me when she came to visit. You can play with those for the time being."

Alois: Come play with me too!

"WAH!"

~Time Skip~

Alois was asleep and I was really tired. My dad came my room and and smiled at the sight. He forced me to play with him for the rest of the day. I never knew that us children were so energetic. It took him a=hours to fall asleep.

Vincent: It's time for you to get ready for bed. Did you have a fun time?

I didn't answer him and just put my hands out, silently asking him to pick me so he did.

~A Few Years Later~

I was 13 and Alois was 14. We were at school and he wouldn't stop following me.

Alois: So I was thinking about how I would get money since I don't have a lot of good qualities. The only other thing I can do is to have sex for money...

Does he really think I care? I still don't understand why women always have to have sex for things in my town. Men automatically say yes because they're too lazy to find someone on their own.

"It's because they're useless assholes who only think with their dicks. They're disgusting and vile creatures who are even less than human. They'd be better off dead."

I think I may have said that out loud because Alois stopped talking and stared at me.

Alois: D-Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! It's because Luka's not here so-

"That's it! I don't care if your brother died! You always use that as an excuse but it's truly because you were born as an annoying prick! I bet your brother wanted those people to stab hims so that he could show what he wants to happen to you! Leave! Me! ALONE!"

I walked away from him and sighed, finally getting all of my anger our but maybe I went a bit too far.

_'It's not my fault. He deserves to hear that from somebody.'_

I won't apologize for telling him the truth. If he dies then that's fine with me. I didn't need him anyway.


	4. Elizabeth & Sieglinde

**A Love Decorated in Pink**

 

Elizabeth Midford, a girl who didn't look like she belonged in this dump, skipped down the streets of Deathfall with two swords in hand just to defend herself from anybody who tried something with her. She happily skipped her way to the grocery store to buy some food for dinner. She also planned on going to buy some cute outfits for her and Ciel.

She accidentally bumped into someone and fell to the ground. She looked up and found and found a man with a sturdy, muscular physique. He had short, shaggy hair and sideburns. There was a girl standing next to him with large emerald green eyes and long black hair. Most of it seemed to be cooped up in a horn-shaped hennin headdress. For some reason, they were clothes from way back then. Where did they get these from?

???: I apologize for bumping into you. May I help you up?

He sounded a bit German instead of American.

Elizabeth: Of course. It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going.

The man helped her up and so the girl standing next to the man, who seemed to be staring at the blonde intensely, finally said something.

Sieglinde: Hello. I'm Sieglinde Sullivan and this is my guard dog Wolfram Geltzer.

Wolfram: Guard dog?

Elizabeth: That's a pretty name. I'm Elizabeth Midford but you can just call me Lizzy.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them before Elizabeth decided on what to say.

Elizabeth: Do you wanna come with me? I'm going shopping but I feel a bit lonely.

Sieglinde: Sure. I don't have anything else to do.

~Time Skip~

~Elizabeth's P.O.V.~

Wolfram and I waited outside of the women's changing room. We had gone to cut her since I was thinking about how cute she would look with shorter hair. I picked out more modern clothes for her so maybe she'll look even cuter.

Sieglinde: How do I look?

She ran out of the changing room and stood in front of us. I couldn't help but squeeze her.

"You look quite adorable. We have to buy this now!"

She seemed to blush at my compliment and I just giggled. I rushed to the counter and slammed $55 dollars on it.

~Time Skip~

"So where do you live?"

Sieglinde: Only half block down from the tailor shop.

"Tailor shop?"

Sieglinde: Yeah. You haven't seen it? It's Hopkins Tailor Shop.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

A frown appeared on her face but it quickly turned into a smile when she reassured me that she could there since she had Wolfram with her. I gave her a warm smile and pat her head.

"As long as you get there safe."

We crossed the road and noticed that Sieglinde wasn't with us. I looked over to the other side of the road and found that she was looking in horror as a boy with brown hair was stabbed to death by three men.

"Sieglinde! Come over here! We need to get home safely!"

Sieglinde: But...He...

She couldn't take her eyes off the sight of the boy being brutally stabbed. Blood spat out everywhere and his guts were spilled out onto the ground. His face looked as if they had split it open and mixed everything inside of his head to mush. It was truly horrible sight.

I stopped looking at the dead body of the little boy and turned my attention to Sieglinde who was too shocked to move when a man came up to her and grabbed her arm. I pulled out my swords, preparing my self to protect her in anyway possible and it looked like Wolfram was about ready to bust their heads wide open.

I don't know what happened, but she had killed him somehow and was running across the street to get to us. I was about to cry from joy since she got out of that situation but I saw something.

"Look out! Sieglinde!"

It was too late. Tears were flowing down my face like a river. She was hit by a car. The car stopped and driver got out to check if she was okay. The two of us ran over to her as well. I shook as I looked down at her motionless body. I could hear people insulting her and the driver apologizing for what happened.

**"Dumb kid."**

**"She should have moved earlier."**

**"This is why I hate kids. So stupid."**

**"Kids like this deserve to die."**

**"Why didn't they just stab her?"**

Why would they say such awful things? Don't they have hearts? Can't they see that a little girl got hit by a car. How dare these...Lowly, heartless, vile, disgusting, ugly, stupid creatures insult her like this? They wanted to silence her so now I'll silence them.

I went straight for the driver and everybody seemed to watch with shock on their face as I sliced all of them to pieces. The tears wouldn't stop falling as I remembered all of the mean things they said about her. If only I watched her. If only I had stayed next to her. If only I had just protected, she wouldn't have died. Now I was letting my anger, hatred, and regret out on these filthy animals.

**_'Why did she have to die? Why didn't you kill me instead? Give her back.'_ **

****"GIVE HER BACK!!!"


	5. Mey-Rin & Nina

**Gifted**

 

Mey-Rin was talking on the phone with Bardroy and Finny, her two best friends. Her conversation about what happened over her trip was interrupted by a knock on the door. She hung up and went to go answer it and saw Tanaka, an old man who she had met over he trip. She hugged him and he smiled, hugging back.

Mey-Rin: You're here! Why would you want to be in a shitty place like this?

Tanaka: I came to visit but I'm not exactly feeling safe outside. May I come in?

Mey-Rin: Of course. Make yourself at home!

~Time Skip~

~Mey-Rin's P.O.V.~

"Ghost Tailor Shop?"

Tanaka: Yes. When I got here, I heard a lot of people talking about something called the "Hopkins Tailor Shop". I found it quite odd but the thing was, I hadn't seen it anywhere.

That is pretty weird. I've always seen it outside of my house, but I've never actually gone there. Could it be the group that Finny told me about?

"Have you ever heard of the group called "The Infinity Circle"?"

Tanaka: Yes but I don't exactly know what it is.

"It's a group of people who gather at midnight and kill anybody who is seen at that time. They kidnap people and make them a part of that group. They try to bring ghosts back from the dead and things like that. It might be their doing."

I was surprised that Tanaka didn't seem scared. I remember my parents telling me this and I'm still afraid that they'll come and take me away. I wonder how he can keep calm in a town like this? I need to know his ways.

He took a sip of his green tea and smiled at me.

Tanaka: You look worried. I assure you that we'll be fine. You should check the place and maybe you'll find out something.

Maybe I should.

~Time Skip~

"Have a safe trip!"

He waved to me before leaving and I closed the door, heading to my room to prepare things for exploration. I decided to bring a camera and salt. Just this demon tries to fuck with me or something like that. I leave the house and head over the tailor shop.

I start to think about whether not this is actually a good idea. If I get attacked and killed, no one will even know. I hope that's not gonna be the case. I enter the tailor shop and see that it's filled with people. I put my camera away so that I didn't look weird.

I barely had anytime to move when I was tackled by a woman with brown eyes and brown hair that she wore in a curly ponytail to the left.

"W-Who are you!?"

She squeezed and kissed me all over and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

Nina: You have such nice legs and huge breasts. I know exactly what would fit you! I'm Nina Hopkins. You?

"M-M-Mey-Rin. Could you please stop that?"

She started to fondle my breasts and I felt so weird. Being touched by person that I don't was something that happened a lot in this town but that doesn't mean that anybody liked it.

We finally stood up and her eyes scanned my body. I was wearing a black shirt, a blue and black flannel, jean shorts, and brown boots. A dark blush spread across her face and I felt more confused than ever.

"What are you blushing about!?"

She ran towards me and started rubbing my inner thigh.

Nina: C'mon! Let undress you and put you in what I want for just minute!

My blush darkened and my teeth clenched. I've heard of men doing this to lots of women and I've heard women who do this. Why is she any different though? This is the first time I've been touched like this and it's absolutely humiliating.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!!!"


	6. Hannah & Ronald

 

**Regret, Depression, Sex**

 

A woman with lilac hair and deep blue eyes sat at the lunch table alone. She didn't eat, but just looked down at her food as she recalled some sad memories.

Meeting a little boy and becoming friends with them. One day, her and a friend were having a study session and she saw that little boy get stabbed to death while everybody ignored his pleas for help. She blamed herself for it. No matter what anybody said, she kept feeling like she could've done something to keep that little boy from dying.

If only she could've...

She was distracted from her thoughts when Ronald, her only friend, slapped her on the back and made her spit out her drink. She coughed and Ronald just laughed while attraction attention from other students. They stopped and looked at the two.

Ronald: How are you Hannah?

Hannah just glared at Ronald while he slammed himself down onto the cafeteria bench.

Ronald: I heard a lot of talking about us being a couple and I want to know-

Hannah: No. Now shut up. I'm trying to eat.

Ronald: You're so mean to me. That's why I love you.

The girl shoved the burger into Ronald's mouth to shut him up.

Gossip was normal in the Faraday High School. Everybody always had something to gossip about and it was quite annoying. The talk of the school was the relationship between Hannah and Ronald. Ronald didn't like Hannah that way but he kept trying to make her fall for him just so that he could make her smile. He did always want to see her happy so that's how it is between the two.

~Hannah's P.O.V.~

I always think about whether or not I've gone too far with trying to get him not to kiss me. I may not like him that way, but his feelings have always been my concern. I failed Luka so I won't fail Ronald too. I promise that I won't.

Everybody seemed to mind their own business again and I stared at Ronald. He was too busy devouring his burger to notice me looking at him. I wasn't in love with him. Actually, I had a crush on Claude Faustus, but I was pretty jealous of Sebastian. He always had the courage to talk to people and he gets to follow Claude around everywhere. I can't talk to anybody but Ronald since he's my friend.

I look down at my tray. Maybe I should date Ronald. No, I can't do that. I'd rather just stay friends with him.

I hear him burp and I sigh out of annoyance. I grab my tray and leave the table.

Hannah: Excuse me.

I probably should have thought that sentence through.

Ronald: But I...Well I guess I'm excused.

~Time Skip~

Ronald was talking to me about something but I wasn't listening since I was too busy thinking about Claude and Sebastian. It was pretty easy for everybody to notice that the two were gone. Sebastian was one of the most popular and smartest people in the school. He was always around Claude so it was pretty easy to notice Claude too. They seemed to have just vanished today.

"Could they have joined The Infinity Circle?"

No way, That's not reasonable. Don't be stupid.

"Hey Ronald? What are you doing back there?"

Ronald: H-Haven't I told you not to mention The Infinity Circle. They terrify the hell out of me.

"S-Sorry I forget. I accidentally thought out loud."

Why am I friends with him? I forgot.

 


	7. Bardroy & Finny

**Playing With Fire**

 

Finny sat on the couch and talked to Mey-Rin, replacing Bardroy since he simply got tired of listening to her telling them about how she had a better time than them, but he was also a bit worried since Bardroy wasn't the best at cooking. Even though they didn't have many options, Bardroy was basically just someone who played with the stove or that's what it seemed like.

These two had lived together for almost a year now. Nothing really happened between them but Finny always felt better around Bard. Bard never shared his feelings because of the excuse of being a man but Finny wanted to know how he truly felt around everyone. Around him.

It wasn't any type of crush but just curiosity. That's what Finny wanted to believe.

~Finny's P.O.V.~

Mey-Rin: Finny? Are you even listening to me?

"S-Sorry. I kind of spaced out."

Mey-Rin: You've been doing that a lot lately. Is there something wrong?

Should I tell her? She is a woman so she would understand all of this but I don't feel comfortable sharing my feelings. I don't know.

"No. Not at all."

Mey-Rin: I see. Well-

She suddenly stopped and I heard her nervously laugh.

"What is it?"

Mey-Rin: There's someone at the door. I gotta go answer it. Seeya!

"Bye."

She hung up and I sighed. How does he feel about me?

Bardroy: Oi Finny! I made us some steak!

"You don't have to yell. I can hear you if you just talk."

He shoved the plate of steak in front of me and looked away. I've noticed that he really didn't like making eye contact with anybody. It kind of upsets me to know that there isn't really anything special he does to me that he doesn't do to anyone else.

Bardroy: Just eat the steak and tell me if you like it. I put a lot of effort into it so be truthful!

"Ah...Right."

~Time Skip~

I fell asleep on Bard's lap after eating the food. I forgot to tell him how good it was and now I was only somewhat awake. I was aware of my surroundings and I could still hear some things. I could hear that Bard was watching T.V. He seemed to be watching a childhood video of us and Mey-Rin.

We were picking flowers for a little girl we met at school. She was in the hospital because people from The Infinity Circle had attempted to kidnap her. She was the only one who had managed to escape them. She was pretty lucky and we were so happy for her so we picked lots of different types of flowers. My uncle was recording us and he just couldn't hold in his laughter when I accidentally tripped and dropped the flowers all over Bard. He laughed even harder when Bard pretended to be dead and I thought that I had killed him. He was forced to comfort me since I was crying my eyes out.

I remember when we told her that story along with staring at her being buried with flowers, she couldn't stop laughing. I miss that laugh. She's currently in heaven with the rest of her sisters. May she rest in peace.

Bardroy: Finny, I know you're awake.

"Aww. I thought I could fool you and rest a bit longer."

Bardroy: Whatever. Let's get you to bed since I can't have you staying up too long.

"I'm not a child!"

He kept chuckling while I pretended to be angry. I could never be too angry with my friends. I knew that we'd make up anyway so I didn't see the point in being so angry. Especially because I know that Bardroy and Mey-Rin want to see me happy as well. They're my only friends now so I won't upset them.

~Time Skip~

I heard Bard come into the room and change his pajamas. I've always wanted to see him shirtless since he said that he was never gonna show me. Whenever he says that, he always makes me curious. He crawls into bed so I open one eye and almost fall off the bed when I see see him staring at me. He seemed just as surprised and immediately turned to face the other way. I turned as well as if to hide my blush even though he wasn't looking at me.

Does he stare at me before he goes to sleep? That's creepy but for some reason satisfying. Maybe he likes staring at my sleeping face.

_' **Bard enjoys seeing me relaxed and calm. Maybe it puts him at ease. I wonder...If I'm special in that way.'**_

I started to drift off to sleep, happy that Bard made me feel special.


	8. Lau & Ran-Mao

**Trade**

 

There was a man who was on his way to The Trade. It was a place where adult men who immediately got tired of the woman they had sex and decided to keep or women who wanted more money would gather so they could trade. Men would trade women and women would trade certain objects to gain more money.

Lau always loved sitting and watching these disgusting adults sell expensive objects like they're nothing and trade women like they're the objects. People would go up and ask for his "sister", Ran-Mao. He would laugh as if they were joking and immediately turn them away. He didn't want to sound intimidating but he would've killed anybody who tried to take her away.

He always had fun around Ran-Mao even though she rarely ever said anything. She was adorable but silent and deadly.

Nameless: Oh so you're trading her? She seems worth a lot.

Lau: Nope! I've just decided to bring her with me since she looks so cute and I'd love everyone to see her. Though I'd rather not have to give her away.

Nameless: Well, just head in. The trade is gonna start in a few minutes.

~Time Skip~

~Lau's P.O.V.~

I sat in my throne-like chair a put on a smile as the trade began. Men sold women for better-looking ones or just ones who had weird fetishes and women sold what they were already given for money from random men. It was awful but amusing to see these stupid adults sell things for sex and money.

Ran-Mao leaned in closer to me and I pat her head. I tilted her chin up and so that she'd look at me.

"This really is such an awful town. You want to move, don't you? Why don't we?"

A small smile appeared on her face as she nodded. She went back to her former position and I continued to watch the trade go on when...

???: I'd like her. That woman on your lap Sir!

"Oh? And who wishes to take my dear sister?"

Lee: Me! My name is Lee!

I looked at him and glared while he smirked.

"I apologize but my sister is not for sale."

Lee: How about a deal?

I looked at Ran-Mao and she just nodded, almost as if she believed that I'd be able to win. I decided to trust her and looked back at Lee while everybody else awaited my answer.

"What's the deal?"

 


	9. The Tale of Vincent Phantomhive

** Vincent's Harem **

 

~Vincent's P.O.V~

Hey, I'm Vincent Phantomhive. I'm pretty sure you know me as Ciel Phantomhive's father. I hope you don't mind me telling a little story. I'm a bit bored and knowing that I can talk to you may just give me something to do.

Anyway, on with the story. I'm sure that it might interest you.

This is a story about three people chasing after a single man a.k.a. me.

It all started after a visit to a place called "The Undertaker". I was there with my German friend Diedrich who was a bit hesitant on going with me because he claims that he doesn't have time for stuff like this. I got him to come with me because I wouldn't leave him alone.

I know. I'm a great friend.

Anyway, we were heading home after that quick visit and I got closer to Diedrich since our neighborhood was very...very scary. I trusted Diedrich since his big and scary look would make anybody piss their pants. Well, except for me of course. I knew that he was a really good guy deep down inside.

He seemed a bit annoyed with my constant glances at the other side of the street. I didn't know why since I was just looking at something. He finally asked me what it was and it told him about these two beautiful ladies across the street. One had red hair that was styled in a bob cut, red eyes, red lipstick, and basically red everything. The other had long strawberry blonde hair that was tied into a braid and dark blue eyes.

I smirked to myself when I saw Diedrich's expression. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or jealous. All I knew was that it was going to fun when I started toying with him. We walked across the street and I stopped them for a second. I saw both of them blush and I heard Diedrich growl.

"Hello ladies. I became interested in both of you when I first set eyes on you. I would like to know if you would be my friends."

They seemed to be excited when I asked to be friends with them. They both nodded and I smiled wide. I glanced at Dee and saw him looking the other way, most likely because he just wanted to go home. I could understand that since the streets weren't exactly safe. Not at all.

"What are two pretty ladies like you doing out on the streets? Don't you know that it's dangerous? How about you come back with me? We can play games like monopoly!"

I was such a childish adult.

Rachel: Of course! Why not? Also, what are your names? I'm Rachel and this is Angelina but she likes to be called Madame Red. I just call her Ann.

"How rude of me. I'm Vincent and this is Diedrich. Say hi."

He just looked at us and scoffed. I was about to say something else but Dee just grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the sidewalk. The women waved to me and I waved back. I looked at Dee, a bit irritated.

"What was that for? I just wanted to make some friends Dee."

Diedrich: It's because you were taking too long so I had to wrap your stupid conversation with those two, Mole.

"My names not Mole! It's Vincent!"

Diedrich: I'll call you by your real name if you can name 5 of my favorite foods.

I hesitated for a while until I finally came up with a reasonable answer.

"Everything!"

He growled at me and pulled my wrist even harder. I held back a laugh at his annoyed face.

"What? It's true."

Diedrich: Shut up!

Oh? I'm all out of time today. Don't worry. There's still more to that story. Anyway, I'll see you later.


	10. Sebastian & Claude

**Bad Boys**

 

I made it to Sebastian's house and saw a horrifying sight. Sebastian's mother was dead on the bed, most likely due to a beating. Her eyes were popping out of their sockets, most of her teeth were missing, and her head along with some other limbs weren't facing the way they should be.

That wasn't it.  looked over and saw Sebastian whimpering and shaking in the corner. I walked over to him and knelt. There were visible bruises on his body and he was fully nude. What even happened here?

"Sebastian. I-"

Before I could finish. He tackled me into a hug and sobbed, causing my shirt to become wet. He spat out words I couldn't understand due to the unstoppable tears and crying. I've hated all of these men ever since I was born.

They were rude to women and beat them up while still getting away with because laws would cause people to hide their inner beauty. I don't get it and I don't want to. I want this to end. They've hurt my best friend and I won't forgive them for it. They'll pay. I'll make sure they do.

I sigh and push him off of me, getting up and grabbing the trench coat I gave to his mother for her birthday from the closet. I dropped it over his head and stared at him as he did nothing but cry.

"Ugh. Stop crying and put on the trench coat! I don't have time for this. If you're too ashamed to change in front of me then go into the bathroom. I'll call the police."

I now. It's surprising. We have police here but they just don't do their jobs very well.

Very well meaning at all.

He gave me the usual puppy-dog eyes so I knew that he wanted me to dress him. I never knew why, but he had always dreamed of it. I let out a sigh and got up to dress him. I put the coat on him and buttoned up. He seemed really happy that I did this for so I held back a small smile.

I was also quite angry as well. Not just because my best friend was almost raped but also because he was so happy afterwards. That's another thing that I don't get. Why is he always s damn happy in a place like this!? Explain it to me!

"Dammit."

Sebastian: W-What?

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking."

He didn't seem to care so I just picked him up and carried him out of the house. Nobody would've payed us any mind since they had other shit on their mind.

~Time Skip~

The walk was long and tiring but I finally got there. I was watching Sebastian as he tried to sleep. He was struggling to but I didn't know why.

Sebastian: Ah! I can't go to sleep with you staring at me like that! Could you just look the other way or something?

"Oh! Sorry. I just had a question."

Sebastian: Then spit it out!

"Um. Why did you still have the trench coat? You told me that you sold it because it was too big for both of you. You were able to fit it perfectly."

He froze when I asked that question. I had an inner smirk since a light blush appeared on his face. I was surprised by the answer he gave me and I looked away due to the blush that appeared on my face.

Sebastian: It reminded me of you.

That wasn't it. He smiled at me and gave me a warm look.

Sebastian: Only because you always stood up for me and looked after me. I want to thank you for that.

I couldn't help myself. This was probably one of the only times that he was so serious. Thanking me for everything that I had to do for him. I couldn't believe it.

I grabbed his hand and tilted his head up so he would look at me. I smiled at him while he looked at me, surprised. I leaned in closer and tilted his head to the side to inspect the hickey on his neck.

"He gave you a hickey? That's it. Once you get out of the hospital, you're not leaving my sight. Got it?"

He froze again but nodded, a little bit disappointed. I smiled wide at him and pulled away. He seemed to smile too before drifting off to sleep.

I'm not letting my only friend get raped by these perverted old men. I'll be the only one who gets to push him around like that.

Nobody will ever lay a finger on him.

 


	11. William & Grell

**The Color of Blood**

 

I was making him some hot chocolate since I didn't have any tea and he was probably cold. Being out in the freezing rain will do many things to the body so I planned on making him feel just as hot as he looked.

I licked my lips just from thinking about him. He certainly looked delicious. I couldn't wait to bite into him. I imagined to see him naked, on top of me, and thrusting hard and fast. That's exactly what I wanted. I wanted to feel passion as he made love to me, as if I'm the only one he needed.

I was the only he needed.

I finished getting the hot chocolate into the mugs before grabbing both of them and heading to the living room. I could barely walked straight as I stared at the handsome man sitting in my living room. He was bus cleaning his glasses while all he wore was a white shirt. It was soaked so I could see his abs right through it. I tried to keep my blush from forming so he didn't know.

"I-I've got your hot chocolate! I made it with extra love!"

He looked at me, a bit confused, before grabbing the mug filled with hot chocolate and started to take little sips. I sat down next to him and glanced at him a couple times before he said something.

William: I thank you for inviting me in. I was getting pretty cold out there.

"It's no problem. You know, I see you outside of my house a lot and I couldn't just let you walk out in the rain anymore. I wanted to get to know you."

William: I'd rather not. It's better if you don't now anything about me. You'll regret it.

Ugh. I hate when people do this. They have to keep these secrets to make themselves sound all mysterious. It gets me angry. Honestly, he has kind of pissed me off ever since he entered but I can't help but be attracted to him.

He makes me hot and I love the tingling feeling.

"Well, that's fine. I actually want to ask you a question."

William: What is it?

I can't just use myself. That's give it away easily.

"I saw these two birds who looked oh so lovely. They had never seen each other until today. Well actually, one, a cardinal, has had their eye on the other, a blue jay, for a while and since they finally met, that bird wants to try and win the others heart. If you were the blue jay, how would you want the cardinal to act?"

I stared intensely at him as he thought, hoping that he'd give me a good and detailed answer.

William: I'm not interested in such things called love. It's confusing.

I broke into a million pieces after he gave me that answer.

ALL OF THAT EFFORT FOR THIS!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?

I'm disgusted with him. Talking to me as if I'm just some regular woman on the streets. I won't let him get away with it.

William: What did you put in this hot chocolate?

I smiled wide.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

He weakly turned to me and used most of his strength to glare.

William: You put a pill in here...Didn't you?

I got up and walked over to sit on his lap. I caressed his cheek and kissed him.

"I only did what was necessary. No one will take you away from me. My darling."


	12. Ciel & Alois

**We're Not Friends**

 

I was sitting on the bench at the front of the school, waiting for my dad to pick me up. I heard someone yelling my name and I recognized that voice all too clearly.

"Hey Booty-Shorts. You do know that we have a dress code?"

Alois: What's a dress code?

I sighed and grabbed his wrist, dragging towards our white van.

Why did he come back? Didn't I clearly tell him to leave me alone? Well, I guess he'd have to come back with me anyway.

~Time Skip~

Once I got home, I immediately got started on my plans once again. I noticed that Alois stared at me with anger since I never really talked to him but I didn't really care.

If he had a problem with it, he could've just left.

I growled when he wrapped his arms around me. I slowly turned to look at him, trying to seem intimidating.

"What exactly are you doing?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

Alois: Hugging you. I hugged Luka like this and since you're my new brother- huh?

"I'm not your brother! Now, like I said before, shut up and leave me alone! I have work to do and you're getting in the way!"

This was what I was talking about. Friends do nothing but distract you from your goals. That's why I choose to stay away from them. Why would I need them anyway? It's not like they'll stay. Everybody dies in this town and it's always by the hand of another. They are murdered without hesitation.

That's how it is and that's how it will always be.

Until my plans are finally put into play.

He backed up and ran over to my toy box to play with some of my old toys. I took a few seconds, while he wasn't paying attention, to look and observe him as he played with my bitter rabbit. He looked just like me when I was younger. Playing with those toys without a care in the world. Those were really the only things that took me away from reality.

When was it that I became like this?

Why was I born like this?

I won't question. It doesn't bother me at all and not even he would distract me from my goals.

I'm focused on one thing and one thing only.

What was it?


	13. Elizabeth & Sieglinde

**A Love Decorated in Pink**

 

I sat in the waiting room, holding back all of my tears since somebody I knew told me that crying solved nothing. I bit my lip to hold back the whimpers and squeezed my dress.

**'Please be okay.'**

I heard footsteps and quickly looked up to see the doctor. I stood up happily and waited in anticipation for his answer. After a few seconds of frowning, he smiled wide and dropped his hands to the side.

Doctor: She's fine. The car crash has left her unable to walk but that's it. She'll be out of here soon. Would you like to go see her?

I nodded eagerly and Wolfram and I followed the doc to her hospital room. Once he opened the door, I ran in and saw that her eyes were closed.

Doctor: Go ahead and sit next to her. She'll awake soon.

The doctor left and the two of us went to sit down beside Sieglinde. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I want to see her green eyes one more time. They're beautiful and they give me hope. Please just wake up. Then I'll finally know that you're truly okay.

As if she heard me, her eyes opened and she showed me her wonderful emerald green orbs. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. Not knowing what to do, I grabbed her hand the tear drops fell from my eyes and wet the back of my hand.

**'She wasn't taken away from me. I still have her. I want to leave with her. We'll leave this cruel place. Don't worry Sieglinde.'**

Sieglinde: It's okay. Don't cry. Wolfram can take care of me and I know that you'll be there for me as well. Don't get too upset. I won't forgive you if you decide to feel depressed because of this.

I giggled and wiped my face of the warm tears. Her smile assured me that I didn't have to worry anymore. I looked over at Wolfram and saw him smiling.

"Okay! I'll be strong for you! Hehe!"

~Time Skip~

We left the hospital a while ago since Sieglinde just had to stay for one more night. Wolfram offered to walk me home since the streets are very dangerous, especially at night. The sun had already set and it was about 10:50 p.m. I was tired as hell and so was Wolfram. I was also pretty scared since we were still far away from home and there was only about 1 hour and 10 minutes until midnight.

I don't want to die.

We finally made it home and I waved bye to Wolfram as I entered my house. I read the clock that said 11:24 p.m. I was hoping that Wolfram made it home before midnight but I was disracted when the ights in the kitchen turned on. I ran over with my swords so that I could defend myself until I saw my mother. She must've found out that I wasn't home at the time she wanted me to be.

Francis: Where have you been?

"I-"

Francis: Haven't I told you that being out too late is bad!? What if the people from that one group comes to kill you!?

"Mother, you don't-"

I was interrupted when my mother raised her hand and slapped me right across the face, causng me to stumble back a little bit. I felt the burning pain in my cheek and I knew that it was turning red. I tried my best not to cry but that's really all I knew how to do.

I knew that my old brother, Edward, was watching outside of the room while squeezing his arm to keep himself from running into the room and protecting me.

Honestly, I deserved it. For being such a liar.

For being a bad friend.

For being a murderer.

Francis: To your room! I don't even want to see your face!

I nodded and turned around, slowly walking out of the kitchen. I turned corner, ignoring my brother who wore a worried expression.

Edward: Lizzy, are you okay? Mom shouldn't have done that. I'll have a long talk-

"Don't get involved!!!"

I covered my mouth, hoping that I could just stop breathing. Maybe then I'd finally be able to stop spitting out these words that would only hurt others.

"I don't need your help. Mother was right to slap me. I'll be fine so please stay out of this."

I turned to him with tears streaming down my face and a warm smile spreading across my lips.

"I don't want you to get hurt"

I turned back around and ran to my room, quickly shutting the door.

**'Sieglinde, I can't do this. Please come back soon.'**


	14. Mey-Rin & Nina

**Gifted**

 

Tanaka: You were molested!? By whom!?

"Nina Hopkins, the one who runs the the ghost tailor shop across the street."

Yeah, that's right. I told Tanaka instead of Bard and Finny since I know that Finny has his own problems to deal with and Bard usually never stays on the phone with me, seeming to always give the phone to Finny so that he could go do his own thing.

The reason why he was still here was because he decided to stay in this town for a while longer. I'm quite lucky for that. The reason why he decided to stay is something that I will never know.

Tanaka took another sip of his green tea and stood up to pat my shoulder.

Tanaka: Don't worry. You'll be fine. Next time, you should defend yourself a bit better.

"Um...Got it. Thanks Tanaka."

~Time Skip~

I waved him off and hoped that he would get home safe. I look over at the tailor shop and sigh. Stepping out the door, I closed it and ran over to tailor shop in fear that someone would hit me with their car. I finally made it to the shop and hesitated before opening the door.

It was completely empty and it seemed like it was abandoned. Why? It was packed when I came here before.

Nina: Mey-Rin!? Is that you!? I MISSED YOU!!!

I saw her run towards me and tackled me with kisses. I struggled to get her off of me but I somehow succeeded. Standing up, I started to speak with you.

"Why is this place so empty? It was a full house yesterday."

Nina: Well, it's not like that everyday. I do need some time to be alone so I close my shop and kick out anybody who comes in but you're welcome anytime.

"I have another question. Why is it that some people don't know about this place? I have a friend that says that this is a ghost tailor shop. Is that true?"

She froze and looked down at the ground, clenching her fists. I was a bit surprised to see her become so serious that fast.

Nina: No, that's not quite it. Actually, it's a place that only gifted children can find.

"Gifted?"

I'm...Gifted?

Nina: Yes. The reason why is something that only I know and something that only I should know.

I was silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

Nina: Anyway, enough of that! How about I give you something to dress in! Let's see, what do we have?

Gifted children. So the people who come here are gifted children but what does that mean? Why am I one of them? I don't want anything to do with this. I have to find out why. Nobody does these things without reason.

Not in this town.

 


	15. Hannah & Ronald

**Regret, Depression, Sex**

 

I still remember when I was like Luka. So full of youth and I remember that I was actually happy back then. Even god could see that. So why?

Why did he take Luka and that new happiness brought with him away from me?

He left me with this thing.

I was referring to the man with yellow-green eyes and an annoying face sleeping beside me. He decided to stay the night because he wanted to give me reward for being such a good friend. I saw it as punishment.

I honestly wonder why I'm still friends with this guy. He's annoyingly persistent when it comes to getting me to be is girlfriend, I could never be by myself without him ruining the peace and quiet I had, and everything about him was just awful but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say that I didn't want to friends anymore. I didn't care I hurt his feelings so why was it so hard for me?

Thompson: Maybe you should just hurry up and say it.

Cantebury: He'll hurt you all the more if you don't.

Timber: If you can't, we can do it for you.

I looked at them and smiled.

"No, it'll be fine. You don't need to get involved. I don't want you getting hurt."

'If anyone is going to tell this to Ronald, it's going to be me.'

That's what I kept telling myself, but when the hell was I going to do it!

~Next Day~

The triplets were trying to wake Ronald up while I took a shower. I took me away from the reality of my world. Most of these people would turn into these vile creatures who took pleasure in abusing and harming others. They stood by and watched as people were murdered in the most brutal way possible. I hated it.

I was fully aware of the three types people who roam this town.

  1. The people who hate the awful shit that happens in this town and either try to end it or leave this place
  2. The people who stand by and watch as people are murdered, taken, or hurt and go from wanting to forget to laughing and pointed at the victims
  3. The people who hurt, murder, and take others



What could I do to stop this? I want to avenge Luka's death, but how? Please someone just tell me.

I was interrupted when the door opened and Ronald and I locked eyes. It was more like I stared at him while he stared at my breasts. I was too busy thinking about something else so I forgot to close the shower curtain.

A dark blush spread across my face as I clenched my teeth. I didn't think I could get angrier but, of course, Ronald managed to do the impossible.

Ronald: Wow. Nice breasts. Where'd ya get them from?

I could see the perverted dripping from his perverted nose and I knew that he was having perverted thoughts while giving me a perverted look.

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU DUMB PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

 


	16. Bardroy & Finny

**Playing With Fire**

 

Bard and I were are the store, looking for some for dinner. I always forced him to go with me since he could protect me.

I still could get over what happened last night. Him staring at me, sending a protective gaze my way. Maybe he wanted to...No. There's only one reason why he did it. It was because he loved my sleeping face, right?

Whatever the reason, I want to remember that moment for the rest of my life.

Bard: Finny? Earth to Finny.

"H-Huh? What is it?"

Bard: You've been just walking forward while looking down at a blank spot on the shopping list. Also, are you okay? You're face is a bit pink.

I was pretty sure that my face had just went from pink to red after that. I was too embarrassed to say anything so I just turned away and went down a random aisle.

~Time Skip~

I didn't talk to Bard for the whole entire shopping trip, no matter how hard he tried to start up a conversation. We had finally returned home and I let Bard cook since I just didn't know what to do about how I felt.

Actually, I didn't know how I felt.

I feel like it's that one L word or maybe it's some sort of infatuation with him. Why was it so confusing?

I didn't want to feel this way so can't some expert just come and tell me the signs? I just want to know if Bard likes me the way that I think that I like him.

I saw a familiar hand shove a plate in front of me and I looked up to find Bard, a face which was so comforting. I happily grabbed the plate gobbled all of my food, just wanting to distract myself from my feelings by just eating his delicious, and surprisingly not burnt, food.

I was about to apologize for giving him a hard time in the store when I found that he was just staring at his plate with a sad expression upon his face.

Bard: Do you still like me?

"What?"

Bard: Is it fun to be around me?

I should've been the one who asked that question!!!

"Of course it is. What a stupid question to ask Silly!"

Bard: It's just that...I've noticed that your smile has disappeared. Did something happen?

"I...I..."

I couldn't get any words out. I just wanted to make my friends happy by being happy. When did my smile disappear? Why couldn't I just do one thing right?

I guess I didn't I was crying. He wiped a tear off of my face and hugged. I knew that was smiling as he hugged me tighter. My back became wet with tears.

Bard: I'm here for you and so is Mey-Rin so please...Just be happy!

"Of course. You guys are always fun to hang around. I'm not sad so please don't cry."

And so I continue to lie.


	17. Lau & Ran-Mao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to inform you, I didn't put what the deal was and at first it was because I was too lazy to write but now I have an idea so don't worry if you think I forgot.
> 
> Also, I decided to give you guys a link just in case you wanted to see what Lee looked like. He's from a Kuroshitsuji drama CD, That Butler, Fighting.
> 
> That's all! Cya~

Picture of Lee w/ Ciel: <https://static.zerochan.net/Kuroshitsuji.full.568448.jpg>

 

**Trade**

 

I went home with a smile on my face, hiding the pain inside.

I felt a droplet of rain fall on my nose and looked up to see that the sky was full of grey clouds. It was almost as if the weather adjusted to my mood. Like they knew exactly how I felt. I keep walking despite the buckets of rain pouring down on me.

I enter my own home, completely soaked. I slip my shoes off and walk further into my house. The quiet of this house was so eerie but I honestly didn't care. I went to the bathroom on the 2nd next to the kitchen. I grabbed a few towels and laid them on the couch and plopped down on it. I turned on the T.V. and just flicked through the channels.

The thunder began to get louder and louder but I ignored. Lightning crashed and filled the room the room with it's somewhat pretty glow. I turn the T.V. off and head upstairs to my room. I opened the hardwood blinds and looked out the window to see that the trees were swaying with the wind. Almost as if they swaying to a soothing melody.

I kept the blinds open and went to lay down on my bed. What the hell am I supposed to do? Why can't I just...

"It's quite lonely isn't it, Ran-Mao?"

No answer. As usual. This time though, it wasn't because of how quiet she was.

No. It was because I lost her. Lost her to the man named Lee. I don't know what to do to get her back. Someone please help me.

~~~~~

~Lee's P.O.V.~

You never know if today will be good or not. Some are better than others and some are worse than others. What happens to you is something that you can never really tell.

In this place, people will always benefit from the pain of others. Taking advantage of the weakness that they show. Everybody has become this way so nobody stands out. Only the littlest things could ever stand out if you looked closely.

Men who give women pleasure instead of both that and pain.  
Being overly obsessed with another being.  
Two oddly shaped puzzle pieces that found their way to fit.  
Worrying about another beings happiness.  
A place for that only certain people will love.  
Forgetting about the past.  
Wanting to mean something.  
 _A prized possession fading away._  
A calm personality in a place of death.

"This really is such an awful town. You want to move, don't you? Why don't we?"

I looked over at Ran-Mao who was looking out the window.

The only response from her was a nod. Nothing that I hadn't seen before.


	18. The Tale of Vincent Phantomhive

**Vincent's Harem**

 

Huh? Oh, I see you've come back. I guess I have been a little bored lately so continuing the story could pass the time. I find it fun when I talk to you so let's continue.

So where was I? Maybe I'll just have to started all over again.

Wait! No I got it. Haha. My memory is so unreliable.

We finally made it home and I decided to sit on the couch and watch T.V. while Diedrich took a shower.

He was moving in with me since had lost his home. A few men came in and told him that his rent wasn't being paid on time. The bad thing was that he was supposed to pay it every day which left with little to no money. You're supposed to fill out special papers in order to keep the house for free but he didn't have certain requirements.

  1. He wasn't from this place (Since everybody's pretty racist in this town)
  2. He looked too intimidating
  3. He didn't have enough money



I know. Stupid right?

Anyway, I heard the shower water and ignored as I watched my favorite porn movie. I had no choice since that's basically all that my mother left me and I was a bit too tired to go and buy something. It was getting to the 15th sex scene and Diedrich's loud yell drowned out the sound of one of the porn stars moaning.

I paused the movie and ran all the way to the bathroom that he was in. I pressed up against the door and listened, even though I could hear him perfectly from the living room.

"What did you want?"

Diedrich:...

"What? I don't have all day."

Diedrich:...I need someone to wash my back for me.

"Wash your back?"

I snickered and walked away from the bathroom. I grabbed two towels from the closet in my room and came into the bathroom, which was a bad idea because he was stepping out of the shower/bathtub and his......burrito......was hanging out.

He spotted me and and quickly hid behind the shower curtain.

Diedrich: WHAT THE HELL!? DON'T COME IN LIKE THAT!!!

"S-Sorry. I wasn't thinking. Silly me."

Diedrich: Well, how about your silly ass gives me the towel and washes my back. I don't want to deal with this foolishness.

"Right!"

It was a while later and I was getting pretty into cleaning Diedrich's bare back. It looked so nice and it felt so soft. It was actually nice to see that Diedrich wasn't paying any attention to me. My hand snuck down and grabbed onto the towel that was tied around his waist. I looked up to check and see if he was looking, which he wasn't.

Did he actually fall asleep on me? Maybe.

I gave hard tug on the towel and pulled it off, causing him to stand up and give me a nice look at his ass. He covered his crotch with his hands and turned around to yell at me before I interrupted him.

"Y'know..."

Diedrich: Huh?

"Your butt looks nice. So soft and plump."

Anybody would notice the dark blush that covered his face as I said that. Oh how wonderful I felt when that happened.

Diedrich: VINCENT!!!!!!

Oh? Is it that time already? That was quite fast. And I was having so much fun talking to you. Oh well. Let's meet again in the future.

Au Revoir


	19. Sebastian & Claude

**Bad Boys**

 

I was waiting at the door for Sebastian to get downstairs. He moved in with me since it just wasn't safe for him to return to his own house anymore. I was getting pretty impatient since he was taking hours ever since he woke up which was pretty early.

He jumped in front of me while I wasn't paying attention and snapped me out of me thoughts. He was jumping up and down out of excitement and I just let out a sigh of annoyance. Opening the door, we walked out and went on our way to school.

~Time Skip~

Sebastian and I had already gone separate ways and I was sitting in class while paying no attention to boring lecture. Desperate to find something to distract me, I looked out the window and at the pretty sky. For such a fucked up town, the sky was beautiful most of the time but rain was also pretty common in our area.

I turned back to the front, quickly getting bored of staring at the sky, to see the teachers ugly face all up in mine. He leaned back and gave me a smile of "You're a piece a shit so here's your reward."

I was right about that smile.

He stomped all the way back to his desk and picked up a stack of papers.

Mr. Fuckface: Because your classmate, Claude Faustus, decided to be a dicking bastard. I've decided to give you all a reward.

He held it out in front of us and smiled even wider while the rest of the class gasped.

Mr. Fuckface: A pop quiz!!! More like a surprise test. Let's hope y'all studied for this.

The whole class groaned and I stood up, grabbing my bag. The teacher glared at me but I ignored him, having enough of this bullshit.

Mr. Fuckface: Faustus, sit down.

I didn't listen. I walked right out of the class and ignored the staff walking through the halls. I walked into Sebastian's class and surveyed the room, looking for him. Everybody started to whisper about the random guy interrupting their "precious" learning.

I finally spotted the raven-haired man and walked over to him. He shouted out the "ow!" when I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along with me. We walked out of the front entrance and quickly left the school.

I'd rather die than let that asshole boss me around.


	20. William & Grell

**The Color of Blood**

 

I came into the room and found that my prince was still asleep. His face was so cute as he slept. I just wanted to kiss him right then and there so that he'd wake up, but that would have to wait. I was dragging the corpse of a woman named Bethany Carver. She was pale with short, curly, dull blond hair. Her eyes were a bright rose color and she was kinda short.

Her head was stitched back on and I painted a teardrop with her blood. I also put some nice red nail polish on her feminine fingers and I sewed her mouth into a smile.

I even put her in a elegant cream, dark pink, light green, and gold gown that took its inspiration from Rococo fashion. It had a flowing skirt with a V-line waist and short gathered sleeves. It was accented with beadwork. She had a bracelet that was round with a pointed bottom. It was made from chartreuse beads. It was designed in a style evocative of Rococo fashion. The silver pendant she wore was round with a pointed bottom. It was designed in a style that evokes the 1970's. The last piece of jewelry was narrow ring that was copper. She looked just like a princess.

I stopped admiring her when I heard the stirring of my prince William. I turned around with excitement as he sat up while holding his head.

William: Where the hell am I?

"Somewhere safe, my dear."

William: Wait! You're the one who drugged me! How dare you?

My smile quickly turned into a frown and I growl. I pushed him back and sat on top of him.

"Didn't I tell you before? I was only doing what was necessary. I couldn't have a random slut touching my Will all over. The only one who pleasure you in those ways is me. I'll make sure of that."

William: Tch.

I giggled and jumped off of him. He looked over at me, curious as to where I was going. I stood beside Bethany and his eyes widened. How adorable he looked, shaking with fear. He didn't think I was going to hurt him did he?

He squeezed the sheets and I just watched as his eyes filled with tears.

William: B-B-

"Bethany? Yes, I know her. Bethany Mela Carver."

William: How?

I took out a long piece of paper and showed to him, letting him take his time as he read.

Mother: Disappeared  
Father: Strained relationship  
Maternal Grandmother: Friendly relationship  
Maternal Grandfather: Never knew (alive)  
Paternal Grandmother: Strained relationship  
Paternal Grandfather: Close relationship  
Paternal uncle: Strained relationship  
Maternal uncle: Friendly relationship  
Paternal uncle: Strained relationship  
Paternal uncle: Friendly relationship  
Paternal uncle: Distant relationship  
Paternal uncle: Distant relationship  
Maternal uncle: Estranged  
Paternal uncle: Deceased  
Maternal cousin (F): Friendly relationship  
Maternal cousin (F): Distant relationship  
Paternal cousin (M): Estranged

He was trembling which caused to struggle while he read the piece of paper. He looked over at the dead body of Bethany Carver who he knew since his teen years. They lost touch and then met once again on a normal stroll down the street.

I'll admit that I was bit jealous since he seemed to love her a lot. At least now I have him and I'll make sure not to let him go.

I hugged him and he made no effort to try and push me away. I crawled in bed with him and closed my eyes. I cuddled with him as he whimpered out words like "Somebody please help me" and "This psychopath is going to kill me".

I almost burst out laughing at the thought of killing him. That was never my intention. But...

I will admit that it'd be satisfying to see his crimson red blood spill out onto the carpet. It'd be quite a delicious sight.


	21. Ciel & Alois

**We're Not Friends**

 

I was trying to sleep but that blond nuisance kept poking me. I knew he was still awake and I wasn't happy about it. I swear I was about to lose my mind if I had to say with this guy for even a second longer than I want to.

He repeated my name over and over again but I just pretended that I was fast asleep because I wanted to fall asleep fast. I just didn't want to have to deal with him anymore. Someone just take him away from me.

Alois: Cieeeel!!! I can't sleeeeep!

"Not my problem."

Alois: Cieeeeel-

"SHUT UP!!! I'M DAMN TIRED SO LET ME SLEEP YOU BLOND ASSHOLE!!!"

Damn. Why do I always resort to screaming at the top of my lungs when I'm angry? I hate this. I hate him.

I turned on my side and ignored him once again. He started to talk once again and spat out words since he thought that I'd feel sympathy for him. I don't think he understands that I want nothing to do with him and I don't care if he's upset. I only have to worry about myself and how I feel. He means nothing to me. I've given him clear signs. Why can't he just take a hint?

Alois: You know Ciel? I know that you're angry but why? I didn't do something did I?

Yes you did. You're here instead of rotting in the ground along with your dumb brother.

Alois: Hm. I can go if you want. I know that I haven't been the best but I just want to try with you. You're the only one who stuck with me after Luka died. Everybody's discarded me like I'm just trash. What else did I expect in a town like this? I'm such a fool.

I opened one eye and peeked at him to see that he was on the verge of crying. I sighed, closed both eyes, and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Go make yourself some warm milk with honey. We have some if you look in the cabinet right next to the microwave."

Alois: What?

_Vincent: Ciel! It's past your bedtime so what are you doing up!? Huh?_

_The man with brown-eyes looked down at his son who was, of course, surrounded by blueprints and plans but he also had a cup of warm milk while a bottle of honey was right next to him. The man couldn't help but smile at the little boy. That was the most peaceful he had ever seen him._

_And it was the first smile that had ever made it onto Ciel's face._

"It'll help you fall asleep so go ahead and do it. At least it'll give me some time away from you."

He giggled and ran out of the room make him milk. I couldn't help but smile at how childish he was.

_**'Maybe he...'** _

No. He's not getting to me. He's just like the rest of them.

_Alois: Let's go and play Ciel!_

I slowly closed my eyes and thought my last thought before falling asleep.

'We're not friends. He's nothing...To me."


	22. Elizabeth & Sieglinde

**A Love Decorated In Pink**

 

Today was the day that I was to go and pick up Sieglinde. I was so worried and so I only got in a few minutes of sleep before the sun rose and woke me up. It was daytime. The, oh so dreaded, daytime.

How many times did I have to walk down the same street while watching as people were taken, killed, or something else?

When would it stop?

Of course, my mother did say that things in this town happen for a reason. Sometimes history is messed up. I've gotten used to that.

Wolfram came to walk with me since he knew that even with these swords and enough strength, I would still need someone since I can't go on forever.

A while of walking was tiring but worth it since we finally made it to the hospital. We sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. I was waiting for them to come and just show me how she is. I couldn't wait any longer for them to get her out of here. I didn't want her to be here anymore. We could leave together. If only we could.

I was distracted from my thoughts when the doctors rolled Sieglinde into the room on a wheelchair. My eyes immediately filled with tears and a smiled appeared on my face. Both Wolfram and I walked over to her and examined her.

Her feet.

How petite they were. Now she wouldn't be able to walk. Why do bad things happen to such good people? Because of the place we live.

She smiled at me. It was a huge smile. It was almost as if she had forgotten what had happened but I could tell from the look in her eyes that the car hitting her was something she could never forget.

Sieglinde: Hey Lizzy! Don't you see? I'm okay now.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I had shed so many tears for her and now she's right before my eyes with a smile that brighten up anybody's day. I was so afraid that she'd die on me and because of that...I had killed so many people.

I should be ashamed.

But I'm not.

No. I shouldn't be. They deserved it. Every last one of them.

I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her, making sure not to squeeze her too tight because of my fear of hurting her again.

Without thinking, I cried out and let all of my tears fall as she hugged me back. This was the moment that I never wanted to let go of. She came back to me.

"SIEGLINDE!!! YOU'RE BACK!!! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME!!!"

Sieglinde: Of course. I would never leave you.

So I sat there and cried. Thank you, God.


	23. Mey-Rin & Nina

** Gifted **

 

I couldn't get over what Nina said. I'm gifted. What did she mean by that and why me?

Of course I wasn't going to go around bragging to people because what they call "gifted" since I don't even know why or what I'm gifted with.

I was thinking about talking to Tanaka but I always put him at risk of getting killed every time he goes outside and I bet he's tired of me calling him for every single little thing that happens. I would be too. It was time that I handled my own problems. Without anybody's help.

~Time Skip~

I had already taken a shower and gotten dressed for bed but the only problem was falling asleep. I always had this problem because of the infinity circle.

They got the name due to the growing amount of people who were a part of that group. The thought of being taken away by them has always scared me.

I looked out the window to see if there were any suspicious people outside and there really only a few drunks and the same tailor shop. I saw Nina looking out the window but she was looking straight at me.

Freaked out and annoyed, I closed the curtains and sighed. My T.V. was on since complete silence was scariest to me. I got into bed and tried my best to fall asleep.

The bad thing is that The Infinity Circle always comes when they're the most expected to. I heard clanking sounds coming from the kitchen and a few thuds on the floor that I was on. It was obvious that there were a few people in the house right now. My bedroom door opened and so I pretended to be asleep while on of the men walked over to me. He caressed my cheek and I heard him talking to another person but I couldn't exactly tell who.

My hand was under my pillow and when I had the chance, I took it. Making sure that not one was left.

~Time Skip~

I sat in bed in puddle of the filthy blood that one of the robed men spewed out when I shot them. I had gotten rid of all of the pests and I didn't know what to do. The police would've done nothing and it's still midnight so if I call anybody, they'll be killed.

What to do?

I looked over and saw that one of the robed figures was moving. I aimed my gun at him, ready to shoot, but he instead told me something I would never forget.

???: You're a gifted child aren't you? You know N-Nina Hopkins...Don't you!?

I didn't answer.

???: Yes. She'll...l-l-love y...you.

What did he mean? I knew that I was missing something. An important piece to the puzzle. I was done with being clueless and decided to do something about this.

First, Nina Hopkins.


	24. Hannah & Ronald

**Regret, Depression, Sex**

 

**"Hey little lady! I couldn't help but notice how nice you look. Come with me and I'll me you feel real good."**

**"Hey nice breasts. Their quite big. Mind if I play with them? I promise to give you something in return."**

**"Come now. You wouldn't think to walk the streets like this without protection. You must really want to be fucked hard."**

 

I hated them. I hated all of them. Why couldn't I just leave this place? There three men around me and two of them held my arms while the third one played with my breasts and commented on how soft they were.

I felt disgusting. I felt awful. I wanted to die. I just wanted somebody to save me. The triplets. Anybody.

_**'Luka!'** _

I couldn't even tell what happened. Next thing I knew, the man who playing with my breast had no head. Blood started spout out like a waterfall. The two men who held me let go and ran as far as they could, not wanting to die like the first guy.

I immediately felt to my knees and bit my lip to keep tears from falling. I squeezed my dress and whimpered while being too ashamed to look up at the person who saved me.

It was someone who I had never thought was the type to kill anybody.

Ronald Knox.

He saw the tears in my eyes and smiled, causing me to glare at him.

Ronald: Never knew you were such a sensitive girl.

"Uh! W-Whatever!"

I ignored his attempt to help me up and stood up on my own. I didn't want to accept the fact that he was right. In this town, being touched like that is tame compared to the other shit that happens.

"Just take me home."

~Time Skip~

We had finally made it home and I looked over to find that Ronald came inside with me. Honestly, he's so clingy. He's like an annoying little puppy.

"I'll be fine so you can go now. The triplets are here so there's nothing to worry about. Run along before I kick you out."

Ronald: Hannah, do you hate me?

"What?"

It was an unexpected question. At least from him. I'd never seen him so serious. I would only joke around with him like this but I never actually hated him. I guess I never actually knew when I had gone too far. I never thought I went too far. Or maybe I didn't care because I did hate him. I didn't know myself.

My silence wasn't the best sign for him.

Ronald: Well, whether you hate me or not I still love you.

Love me!?

Ronald: Please just let me show you how much I care for you!!! Please!!!

"Ronald I-"

I was cut off when he smashed his lips against. My eyes widened in surprise but it was so much better than I would've thought. Everything felt so right and I don't know why. I let him do what he wanted for the time being since I couldn't resist.

He untied my bow and I knew exactly what was going to happen. I quickly pushed him away and stood a few feet away from him.

"I don't wanna do this. It just...

I couldn't find the right words. What was I going to say so that I didn't hurt his feelings?

I looked back over and saw that dumb but cute smile on his face.

Ronald: I see. I guess I get it so call me when you're ready.

"I...No. Just...Get out."

He calmly left and I just sunk down to my knees and trembled. I was so confused.

The triplets came over and comforted me. I knew that crying wouldn't solve anything but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

I made up my mind and I knew that I had to do it.

I was breaking off our friendship.


	25. Bardroy & Finny

**Playing With Fire**

 

Bard had told Mey-Rin about how odd I've been acting and they've been trying really hard to make me happy. I kept reassuring them that I was okay but they wouldn't listen, too distracted by the task of making me smile.

I was slightly annoyed but I was super relieved because I knew that I had friends who cared about me. I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I didn't need their help. They don't even know that it's not their faults.

If only I knew that it wouldn't help them but harm them.

I was laying in bed, trying to take a nap while Bard went out to go shopping. I just couldn't shake the thought of him staring at me out of my head. His face looked so satisfied when he looked at me.

I tossed and turned in the bed but I still couldn't fall asleep. That thought still lingered in my mind and I couldn't make up my mind. I wanted to forget it but I also wanted to hold it dear to me.

Bard: I'm back!!! Finny, help me put the groceries away!!!

I groaned and headed to the kitchen to help Bard. I avoided eye-contact with him, knowing that he was staring at me. I ignored him and stuffed the fridge with food. I heard a sigh and footsteps that started to become very faint. I sighed and dropped down to my knees.

"Bard, why must you make me feel this way? I know that love is confusing so is that why you're acting this way? Because you-"

Bard: Finny!!! Where are you!? I need your help with something!!!

"Huh? Oh...Um. Coming!"

I ran out of the kitchen and rushed tot he room that Bard was standing in. What I saw next was something I never thought I'd see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I had no ideas for this chapter.


	26. Lau & Ran-Mao

**Trade**

 

~Lee's P.O.V.~

I was walking to the trade center to sit in the throne along with my new bride, Ran-Mao. I looked over at her and saw that she was paying me no mind. I growled and looked forward, not wanting to bump into anyone or anything.

We made it to the trade center and a man welcomed us in with a confused look. I couldn't help but smile at the confused faces of the peasants that I was supposed to watch as they traded women and money. The man who let me in came and stood beside me. I caught him staring at the golden-eyed beauty on my lap so I taught him his place when I glared.

Ran-Mao: L...Lee.

It was the first time I saw her stutter. It was cute and I giggled a bit. I stopped when I realized why. That damn bastard. I am to have her as my bride and so I will not let that man come between us.

I cleared my throat which caught the attention of the men who yelled out what they would trade and the women who started to flirt with their new owners.

"I'd like to ask a question. How long has Lau been the host of this event?"

All of the attendees looked around at each other, trying to find out just how long Lau had watched these people.

Nameless: For 8 years sir.

I was surprised by his answer but it made me chuckle. Ran-Mao still didn't pay me any mind but I tried my best to ignore her constant attempts to ignore me. I made a note to train her after this but that wasn't the point right now.

"8 years? He should thank me. I've given him a break from this place. Oh well. Forget about hm because he's not coming back. I'm the new host of this even now. Understand?"

I looked at Ran-Mao and it was surprised when she looked back at me. Everybody just nodded which obviously didn't satisfy me because Ran-Mao decided to do something about it.

Ran-Mao: We couldn't hear you.

Everybody bowed down and shouted out of the word yes as I was their lord. I could get used to the feeling of being worshiped.

Yes, this will be very interesting.


	27. The Tale of Vincent Phantomhive

**Vincent's Harem**

 

Ah! You're back. I've missed you. I've been dying to continue my story but I had nobody else I wanted to tell it to. You should be proud, you're special!

Anyway, let's wait no longer.

Undertaker: You have quite an interest in the deceased. I wonder why.

I was at the Undertaker's shop. I was getting a little tired of Diedrich's constant bickering so I decided to get some company from elsewhere. I found that they had lured me into a trap and I didn't want to leave.

"What can I say? Death is a beautiful thing."

Undertaker: Hehehe. It's also unpredictable. You'll never know when it'll occur. Best watch out. You don't wanna pass too suddenly.

I smirked, which then turned into a wide smile, and waved.

"Well, I've had enough! I think home is a better place for me. Thank you for a wonderful time."

I heard the ol' man laugh as I walked out. After that, I had taken a while to get back home and I hid behind the corner when I saw Diedrich talking to the two ladies that I made friends with a few days ago. It sounded like he was telling them to leave.

Diedrich: I'm telling you, he's out right now! God, can't you understand that!

Madam Red: Or maybe you just wanna hog him. Men can be pretty possessive and know this. Vincent!!!

Diedrich: Shut it! Leave me alone!

I came from around the corner, not wanting Diedrich to too vicious.

"Now, now. Let's all just calm down. Diedrich was right so let's all go inside and have some tea."

They all stared at me and Diedrich was thanking me with his eyes. I could see it.

We went inside and I made a nice brew of Earl Grey tea, only because that was all I had at the moment. We sat down and let two nice ladies talk.

Madam Red: We haven't seen you for so long now. Where have you been?

"Oh just in and out. I left to get a break from Diedrich getting on my case non-stop."

Diedrich: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LEAVE ALL THE CHORES TO ME!!!

"Yet you still do them."

I grumbled and I laughed, knowing that I was one of the only ones who could get to him and touch that one secret nerve. The two young women laughed Rachel, I believe, started to speak.

Rachel: We almost forgot. Ann and I had won these tickets to a tour of the outside of this town. We won't be staying there but the tour lasts until midnight. It will be amazing won't it?

I was shocked and extremely happy when I heard about it. Leaving this town was something that Diedrich and I had wished for since we were children. It was unbelievable.

"Can Diedrich come too?"

Rachel: Um...Of course. We were thinking of spending the extra ticket on someone else but if he wants to go, sure.

The cute little red-head didn't seem happy at Rachel's decision but we all stared at Dee and waited for his answer.

He looked at my happy face, Rachel's anticipated face, and Madam Red's angry but curious face. He looked irritated when he stared back at us and sighed. I knew that we all had defeated him.

Diedrich: Fine. I'll come with the rest of you.

Madam Red: YAY!!!  
        Rachel: YAY!!!  
                   "YAY!!!"

Oh? Too bad. Our time is up. Anyway, I shall see you later. See ya!

 


	28. Sebastian & Claude

**Bad Boys**

 

I sat in the back of the taxi with Sebastian and stared at the box of condoms in my hand.

What the hell was I doing?

My mom wanted me to go get condoms and sexy toys as punishment for disrespecting people at school since her next fuck buddy requested that she had those things before she slept with him. I heard Sebastian humming and growled, not wanting to deal with his teasing at the moment.

He frowned at me and rolled his eyes.

Sebastian: Stop being so hateful. I'm just humming a lullaby that my mother sang for me. You can understand that, can't you?

"No. My mother never for me. Yours hasn't either so what are you talking about."

Sebastian: I...Nevermind.

I stared at him with confusion but the taxi stopped abruptly, causing to almost bump into the seats in front of us.

In my town, we're supposed to give them something of their choosing in order to leave. If we couldn't offer it to him, he would drive back to the place that we were at and then he would drive us all the way back while also changing his offer. He'd have to do that until we could finally give him what he wants.

Luckily, he only asked for one of the sex toys so we gave him one from each bag. We had about 5 of each toy that you can think of. It was surprisingly easy to pay for but I can't go into detail.

We got out and went inside to see that the two were already kissing each other. She looked at me and smiled.

~~Ms. Faustus~~ : Thank you so much. Do you have everything that I asked for?

Sebastian: Yep! You are one kinky little shit Mr. Pervert.

I almost burst out laughing at his comment and dragged him to my room before she beat his ass purple. I knew that the crimson-eyed-idiot was watching me with a smirk on his face as he tried to fight my laughter.

Once I finally got over my laughing fit, I cleared my throat.

"Where did that come from?"

Sebastian: I don't know. I was bored and that was the first thing that came to mind. Anyway, can I go to your kitchen? I'm hungry and I wanna find something.

"You better not steal anything?"

Sebastian: I won't, I won't. I'm just gonna grab a banana. Hehehe.

I didn't like the giggle he gave me but I couldn't ask him about it since he left too quickly.

~Time Skip~

It had been 10 minutes and he still wasn't back. It didn't take that long to get a banana unless he was eating it in the kitchen but he would never do that.

Right when I was about to check on him, he came back into the room with his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding?"

Sebastian: Oh, whatever would make you think that I'm hiding something?

"Don't be stupid!"

I was shocked by what he was holding.

In his right was a basket full of sex toys.

In his left was the box of condoms, already opened.

"That's why you took so long!?"

Sebastian: Sh! I had to wait for the right time to grab them since they were moving around so much and I felt like they were gong to see me. Luck has graced me today.

"Well, luck will do nothing for you this time because there is no way that I'm doing any of that with you."

He frowned as I walked to my bed sat on the edge of it. I should've known that was a bad idea.

He crawled up to me and spread my legs, causing me to shudder.

"W-What are you doing?"

Sebastian: Aw. You're stuttering. How cute.

He suddenly came close to my face and my blush, that seemed invisible, darkened.

Sebastian: I think you know exactly what I'm talking about.

He rubbed my crotch and I grunted.

Sebastian: Now, big boy. Give me a kiss. Tell me how much you love me. Call me a good boy.

Before I could say anything, he kissed me and I immediately kissed back. I let go of everything. I laid back with him on top of me. He grinded against my crotch and I couldn't do anything but groan. He moaned at the feeling and I smirked.

"You're such...A good boy."

What the hell am I doing?


	29. William & Grell

**The Color of Blood**

 

I grabbed my bag and ran to the door, wanting to get school over with and then come back to see my wonderful little boyfriend.

I stared at him, all tied up and all for me.

"Bye! I'll see you later, Honey!"

He desperately try to tell me that he loved me too but that piece of tape over his mouth was keeping him from doing so. I felt so sorry but I would make those lips feel so much better when I came home.

I couldn't wait.

~Time Skip~

I was at lunch and I saw Hannah and Ronald sitting together again. He glanced at me and I angrily took a bite of my sandwich. Damn him.

It was unfortunate that we both ended up here. If only I could recall just what I did wrong to deserve this punishment. It's been so long and don't know if my past memories matter.

It's not like anything will change.

The lilac-haired bitch looked at me as well and waved. Instead of pretending to like her, I stuck my tongue out and moved. I just wanted to go home.

Home.

Why must I do this?

~Time Skip~

I was so happy!

I, not only saw Ronald and Hannah jump off of a cliff, finally got to go home since I had an idea of what I could do.

I wanted to gouge his eyes out so that he couldn't look at anybody else and so that I could keep them all to myself. They were just like mine and I loved them.

I hated what I saw next.

The old wooden chair that my dumb old grandfather left for me was empty and cut tape was left on the floor. The window was open and the curtains were being blown by the wind. I wanted to cry from what I had seen.

William.

My precious William was gone.


	30. Ciel & Alois

**We're Not Friends**

 

Thomas: Step on him some more! Make him beg for mercy.

I stood by and watched Alois get beaten by Thomas and his minions. The teachers were all refusing to come out of the classroom and there was no use in trying to get the students to help. They're the ones who watch this shit like it's a wrestling match.

He looked so pathetic, all balled up like that.

I sighed and and walked outside, waiting for the beating to be over. He came out and pretended not to know which wasn't working since he saw me standing there and he saw me leave as well.

His lip was busted, he had a black eye, his left arm had a deep cut, and he was limping. This was probably one of worst that someones been hurt by Thomas the asshole. He was angry and upset. I didn't have to look at him to know and I started to feel something since I just left him like that.

Not guilt. Not regret. Not sadness. I felt proud that I was slowly going to lose him. I never asked to be with him and I don't want to be with him. This is what happens if you decide befriend someone like me.

Alois: I saw you...You just left me. How could you?

"What did you expect? I've made it clear that I don't care about you. I mean what I say."

Alois: I...I just thought-

"Well, I don't want to know about what you were thinking. You thought wrong."

I got up and walked away, not wanting to hear his idiotic voice anymore. Did he really think that I was joking? How stupid could one be?

"I'll see you at home. That's only if you feel like coming back."

~Time Skip~

I sat in my room and worked on my plans. It felt a bit weird with silence but it was pretty relaxing. Being able to work without distractions. Going through the whole day, Alois hadn't come back and I lied to my parents, saying that he found an old friend and decided to stay with them instead.

During dinner, my parents stared at me and it was pretty irritating. I couldn't just ask what they were staring at since they were pretty nice but they were also bastards when they needed to be.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Mom: Not at all! It's just that you haven't even touched your food. Are you sure you're hungry?

"Um...No. Sorry for wasting the food."

Dad: No need to apologize. We'll just save it. You should go to bed early so that we can assure that you're not sick.

I nodded and went straight to bed. Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did.

What is wrong with me? Didn't I tell myself that I wouldn't regret my decisions? It's his fault for sticking with me. The most I could do was tell it to his face that I wanted him to leave me alone. Couldn't he get that?

My phone started to ring and I looked at it with shock when I saw that was Alois. Why was he calling me?

I hesitated but I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"H-Hello?"

Alois:...

"Answer me. I'm not playing games with you"

Alois:...

I was about to hang up when I heard faint screaming in the background. It definitely sounded like Alois. What the hell was going on?

I tried harder to listen and heard him screaming things like "Help me!" and "Ciel! Please save me!" while I could also hear about 5 weird voices chanting something over and over again.

???: The sun shall shine over your grave, Ciel Phantomhive.

They hung up.


End file.
